


The Intervention

by swimmingfrug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gadreel (mentioned), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Team Free Love, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfrug/pseuds/swimmingfrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stared at the huge banner that stretched above the door with a red “INTERVENTION” painted on it. He met the eyes of his lovers, all of whom had unamused looks on their faces. He repeated his question.</p>
<p>"No, really guys. What’s this about?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intervention

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Sam stared at the huge banner that stretched above the door with a red “INTERVENTION” painted on it. He met the eyes of his lovers, all of whom had unamused looks on their faces. He repeated his question.

"No, really guys. What’s this about?"

Lucifer sauntered forward.

"If you couldn’t tell, this is an intervention."

"You are beating yourself up way too much about the whole Gadreel situation," Gabriel continued from his perch on the table.

Dean approached Sam and smoothed his hair back.

"If anything, it’s all my fault. And I’ve told you that," he said sternly.

"However, in the end, it is all Gadreel’s fault. Not yours, not Dean’s, nor anybody else’s. Except perhaps Metatron," Castiel added.

Sam snorted.

"I knew I shouldn’t have told you about How I Met Your Mother," he deflected.

He was startled when Dean gave him a little shake.

"God dammit Sammy, you always want the truth and all that crap. Come on, we wouldn’t lie to you."

At Sam’s deadpan, he amended, “Well not right now we wouldn’t.”

"I don’t ca-" Sam was cut off.

He tried to speak, but only hoarse little gasps and whispers escaped. He looked around furiously to see Gabriel wiggling his fingers.

"Hush now, kiddo. We’re just going to take a break, okay? Besides, us angels have been planning to show you guys a little something anyway," he grinned.

With a wink and a snap, the whole group was transported to Gabriel-knows-where, Dean fuming about getting a little warning and Sam furiously gesticulating to be able to get his voice back.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and gave Sam’s voice back with a wave.

"Welcome to our nest," he announced, silencing Sam and Dean into silent awe.

Huge was a good word for it. As was fluffy. And above all, it looked comfortable. Like a person could very well be content at sleeping there for eternity.

"Do.. you like it?" Castiel asked tentatively.

The Winchesters nodded mutely, still taking it all in. Here and there were seemingly random articles of clothing that, on closer inspection, were the shirts and underwear that the brothers had thought were lost.

Gabriel ignored the gaping.

"Right. The plan? We are going to suck and fuck the self-sacrificing crap out of the both of you. Yes Dean, that includes you."

Sam and Dean raised eyebrows and glanced at each other, debating how serious Gabriel was being. They started clamoring with complaints at the same time.

This time, it was Lucifer that stole their voices.

"Ready or not…" he sang teasingly.

Castiel snapped, throwing the Winchesters against the soft floor of the nest.

"Here we come," he grinned.


End file.
